polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Pangasinanball
|personality = |language = Filipino English Pangasinan Ilocano |religion =Catholic |friends = Ilocosball, ONE OF THE LARGEST CITIES IN MY CLAY |likes = |hates = |founded = 1580 |government = Republic |bork = Amianan amianan }} Pangasinanball is a provinceball of . History ' Ancient history ' The Pangasinan people, like most of the people in the Malay Archipelago, are descendants of the Austronesian-speakers who settled in Southeast Asia since the prehistoric ages. Comparative genetics, linguistics and archaeological studies locate the origin of the Austronesian languages in Sundaland, which was populated as early as 50,000 years ago. The Pangasinan language is one of many languages that is part of the Malayo-Polynesian languages branch that belongs to the Austronesian language family. ' Southeast Asian maritime trade network ' Pangasinan was founded by 1ball migrants that called themselves "Anakbanwa" during the Austronesian expansion from Taiwan and Southern China in about 5000-2500 BC or the Austronesian dispersal from Sundaland at least 7,000 years ago after the last Ice Age. The Pangasinan natives identified or associated banwa with the sun, which was their symbol for their banwa. The Pangasinan people are closely related to the Ibaloi in the neighboring province of Benguet and other peoples of Luzon. The Anakbanwa established their settlements in the banks of the Agno River and the coasts of Lingayen Gulf. The coastal area came to be known as Pangasinan, and the interior area came to be known as Kaboloan. Eventually, the whole region, its people and the used language came to be known as Pangasinan. Archaeological evidence and early Chinese and Indian records show that the inhabitants of Pangasinan traded with India, Arabia, China and Japan as early as the 8th century A.D. ' Wangdom of Pangasinan (Luyag na Caboloan) ' The Wangdom of Pangasinan (as known in Chinese records) and locally known as the prehistoric kingdom or state called Luyag na Caboloan (also spelled Kaboloan), with Binalatongan (Present Day San Carlos City) as its capital, existed in the fertile Agno River valley. Around the same period, the Srivijaya and Majapahit empires arose in Indonsia that extended their influence to much of the Malay Archipelago. Some legendary warrior queen named `Urduja' is believed to have ruled in Pangasinan around the 14th century. The Luyag na Caboloan expanded the territory and influence of Pangasinan to what are now the neighboring provinces of Tarlacball, La Union, Zambales, Nueva Ecija and Benguetball. Pangasinan enjoyed full independence until the Spanish conquest. ' Spanish accounts of pre-Hispanic Pangasinan ' In the sixteenth-century Pangasinan was also known as the "Port of Japan" by the Spaniards. The locals wore native apparel typical of other maritime Southeast Asian ethnic groups in addition to Japanese and Chinese silks. Even common people were clad in Chinese and Japanese cotton garments. They blackened their teeth and were disgusted by the white teeth of foreigners, which were likened to that of animals. They used porcelain jars typical of Japanese and Chinese households. Japanese-style gunpowder weapons were encountered in naval battles in the area. In exchange for these goods, traders from all over Asia would come to trade mainly for gold and slaves, but also for deerskins, civet and other local products. Other than a notably more extensive trade network with Japan and China, they were culturally similar to other Luzon groups to the south. Pangasinan natives were also described as a warlike people who were long known for their resistance to Spanish conquest. Bishop Domingo Salazar described them as really the worst people, the fiercest and cruelest in the land. There was evidence of Christian influence even before Spanish colonization; they used vintage wine in small quantities for their sacramental practices. The church bragged that they won the northern part of the Philippines for Spain not Spanish military. They were unusually strict against adulterers, with the punishment being death for both parties. Pangasinan natives were known to take defeated Zambal and Negrito warriors to sell as slaves to Chinese traders. ' Philippine revolution against Spain ' The Katipunan, a nationalist secret society, was founded on July 7, 1892 with the aim of uniting the peoples of the Philippines and fighting for independence and religious freedom. The Philippine Revolution began on August 26, 1896 and was led by Andres Bonifacio, the leader of the Katipunan. On November 18, 1897, a Katipunan council was formed in western Pangasinan with Roman Manalang as Presidente Generalisimo and Mauro Ortiz as General. General Emilio Aguinaldo proclaimed Philippine independence on June 12, 1898. Dagupan, the major commercial center of Pangasinan, was surrounded by Katipunan forces by July 18, 1898. The Battle of Dagupan lasted from July 18 to July 23 of that year with the surrender of 1,500 soldiers of the Spanish forces under Commander Federico J. Ceballos and Governor Joaquin de Orengochea. The Battle of Dagupan, fought fiercely by local Katipuneros under the overall command of General Francisco Makabulos, chief of the Central and Directive Committee of Central and Northern Luzon, and the last remnants of the once mighty Spanish Army under General Francisco Ceballos, resulted to the liberation of Pangasinan from the Spaniards. ' Northern Zambales ceded to Pangasinan ' On November 30, 1903, several municipalities of northern Zambales such as Alaminos, Anda, Bani, Bolinao, Burgos, Dasol, Infanta and Mabini became a part of Pangasinanball's clay. ' American colonization and the Philippine Commonwealth regime ' Pangasinan and other parts of the Spanish East Indies were ceded to the Americans after the Treaty of Paris that closed the Spanish–American War. During the Philippine–American War, Lieutenant Col. Jose Torres Bugallon from the town of Salasa fought together with Gen. Antonio Luna to defend the First Philippine Republic against American colonization of Northern Luzon. Bugallon was assassinated in battle on February 5, 1899. The First Philippine Republic was abolished in 1901. In 1907, the Philippine Assembly was established and for the first time, five residents of Pangasinan were elected as its district representatives. In 1921, Mauro Navarro, representing Pangasinan in the Philippine Assembly, sponsored a law to e a town named Salasa to Bugallon in order to honor General Bugallon. During the Philippine Commonwealth regime, Manuel L. Quezon was inaugurated as the first president of the Commonwealth of the Philippines under the collaboration from the United States of America on November 15, 1935. The 21st Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army, USAFFE was found military establishment and built of the general headquarters was active on July 26, 1941 to June 30, 1946 and they stationed in Pangasinan during the pre-World War II era. From the conflict engagements of the Anti-Japanese Imperial military operations included the fall of Bataan and Corregidor and aiding the USAFFE ground force from January to May 1942 and the Japanese Insurgencies and Allied Liberation in Pangasinan from 1942 to 1945 and some parts in North-Central Luzon and helps local guerrillas and American forces against the Imperial Japanese Army. ' Philippine Republic ' After the declaration of Independence in Manila on July 4, 1946, Eugenio Perez, a Liberal Party congressman representing the fourth district of Pangasinan, was elected Speaker of the lower Legislative House. He led the House until 1953, when the Nacionalista Party became the dominant party. Pangasinan, which is historically and geographically part of Central Luzon, is made politically part of Ilocos Regionball in the gerrymandering of the Philippines by Ferdinand Marcos, despite the fact that Pangasinan has its distinct primary language, which is Pangasinan. The political classification of Pangasinan as part of the Ilocos Region has generated confusion among some Filipinos that the residents of Pangasinan are Ilocanos, even though Ilocanos only constitute a significant minority in the province. Pangasinan has a distinct primary language, ethnic group and culture, its economy is bigger than the predominantly Ilocano provinces of Ilocos Norte, Ilocos Sur and La Union and its population is more than 50 percent of the population of Region 1. Nowadays, Many Pangasinan people prefer to have their province returned to Central Luzon. Category:Philippinesball Category:Provinceballs Category:Provinceballs of Philippinesball Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Ilocano Speaking Countryball Category:Pangasinan Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Christian